1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of semiconductor devices has rapidly increased, the size of transistors has been sharply decreased. Thus, research has been conducted in the field of three-dimensional transistors having a recessed gate structure, an embedded gate structure, or the like.